Spc. Dan Phillips
Specialist Dan Phillips from 75th Ranger Regiment, UWTF operative and HECU soldier, is the protagonist of Call of Duty Urban Warfare. His codename is Black Hawk as a UWTF operative and Thol'Tholandran as an OpFor and Valah'sik "follower". After completing the basic training of the UWTF operatives, he is sent to his first mission to the docks of the city to get information about the Valah'sik's terrorist network and the participation of Russians on it. Late at night, Phillips in sent again late at night to a warehouse in the docks to gather more information about the network, he is caught spying in the place, but Phillips ends killing all the terrorists in the process. The information has to do with a strange object in a merchant ship that is capable of creating powerful atomic bombs enough to erradicate an entire nation such as United States. Phillips infiltrates the ship, while HECU soldiers under the command of Lt. Ulrich Penny are guarding the place with an order of vigilancy. After the securing the item, and the "Key Subjects", after knowing the dissapearing of the object, they return to their warehouse, Phillips chases them, killing the possible interferences, and ends killing the key subjects and despoils them from their clothes and throwing their corpses to the sea. The Valah'sik's clan members brought Thol'Tholandran (Phillips) to their base and then he passed a day as a terrorist, robbing banks, holding hostages, but never killing them. After gathering all the information he needed, Phillips have been discovered sending messages to the UWTF base. OpFors eventually caught Phillips and when they wanted to torture him, the UWTF assaulted the base and gave time to Phillips to escape from there. After being the rescued and the Black Knights operation beginning, Spc. Dan Phillips replaces Lt. Penny in the assault to the OpFor warehouses, with Pvt. Salgado leading the operation with the HECU. When the Valah'sik's reinforcements arrive at the night, Phillips provided great sniper fire and eliminated primarily the RPG troopers. A terrorist attack occured in the State Airport, killing more than 25 civilians and, Phillips with the UWTF, in addition of evacuating the civilians, the UWTF traveled to the Valah'sik's land, with the purpose of finding him. They stole an 4-Door sports car and begun a drive-by, killing many hostiles as possible and reaching the apartment of Valah'sik. The UWTF begins an operation with the AFO Hellhound that after operating in Afghanistan, they decided to aid the UWTF in their chasing of Valah'sik. Reinforcements have surrounded them outside the building, the escape was a success, but Pvt. Salgado got killed during the break out. After more killing in a hospital, the hostiles have destroyed their escape car, and they must survive long gunfights until they finally reached Valah'sik's temple, Phillips killed him with his sniper rifle, and Cpl. Taylor Bogard with SSgt. Mason Lee blew up the place. Specialist Daniel Phillips *Birth: March 16th 1991, Las Vegas, Nevada. *Affiliation: UWTF Operative, 75th Ranger Regiment Specialist, OpFor Operator, HECU Soldier *Status: Alive. *Weapons: Any weapon at his disposal. *Appears in: Call of Duty Urban Warfare